


Normally you hug back...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Cass is damaged and weak, and the brothers have found a way to help…





	Normally you hug back...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect what you are expecting...^^!
> 
> no Beta - no native - the usual...

Normally you hug back… SPN FF 01.03.2018

„Cass…, do you mind?“  
With the Angels negation the Hunter started slowly taking off the Celestial Creatures coat.  
It seemed foreign to touch the cloth that was so familiar by now and had only changed three times since Castiel had stepped into their lives years ago.  
It felt foreign to watch the surprisingly light coat sliding down the Vessels shoulders.  
The Angels blue eyes were following carefully, observing every move of the human in his Care.

With interest was he watching as his Coat got lifted from his body and put aside, laid on the Library table and shortly followed by his dark blue suit jacket as well.  
Castiel looked up but he didn’t seem irritated or insecure at what was happening right now.  
The Celestial Creature seemed more curious than every thing else.

“I can sense some nervousness.” The Angel mentioned worriedly as he tilted his head in question.  
“Is this causing discomfort? I can do that on my own.” Castiel offered in his pleasing demeanor.  
“It’s fine.” Was all, the Hunter answered, continuing with his efforts to undress their Angel.  
But the Winchester would have lied, telling that he wasn’t nervous.

Castiel had been to some stuff over the Years and even though it seemed that the Brothers took the Angel for granted, judging by their sometimes uninterested actions towards the, sometimes weeks long missing friend. But they didn’t. Not anymore…

The Hunter squatted down to open Castiels shoes.

\----------

The elegant Fingers moved along the soft, white skin, gently following a still invisible pattern as to measure this part of the now naked Body.

There were small unexpected scars and uneven coloring from former bruises all over the human like skin, showing just how weak Castiel must have become to not be able to perfectly fix his earthly Vessel.  
“Does it hurt?” The Winchester wondered, slightly pressing on one of the small imperfections that shouldn’t be there.  
Once again Castiel shook his head while he was, in fascination, trying to find an expression for the sensation the warm hunter hands on his back and shoulders were creating.

It was definitely not uncomfortable, he thought as the hands roamed down his frame, following his sides…

\----------

The Bunker door closed without getting noticed.  
And just seconds later, the older Hunter froze at the spot as he walked into the Library, eying the scene in front, still holding the Paperbags with food he had brought ‘home’.

“Sam?!...”

The younger Hunter shrugged and looked up in surprise, slightly frowning at his Brothers sudden, unexpected return.  
“…You were fast…” Sam mentioned.

“Yeah…” 

“And you’ve said you would wait.”  
Dean huffed out while Cass was smiling at the dark blond he had meanwhile turned his head at. 

“We thought starting earlier to finish me off for you to not disturb each other while preparing before the last part.” Castiel was serious as he was explaining, not realizing Sam blushing at the misleading words that were causing Deans eyes to widen while staring at their Angels naked body.

\----------

Both Hunters were painting the last sigils with their fresh blood onto the Angels Vessel.  
Castiel was looking at his arms and checking the already created signs, they needed to be correct.

The Winchesters had found that Ritual by accident and it was dangerous, but it would allow Castiel to heal a lot of his experienced damage and injuries on his real Form.  
Sam was explaining the last Details as he was finishing his last sign on Castiels thigh.

These blood Seals on the earthly Vessel, would create a synchronized bond between the Angels grace and the human souls, and if performed correctly it would also prevent the Celestial Creature from taking to much and hurting the Hunters, if not doing worse.

Castiel smiled as he looked down at Dean painting a new pattern on his knee.  
And the dark blond looked up, lifting a brow, but gently smiling back.

“We’ve got you Cass.” Sam mentioned from behind, watching his most beloved people in the world as he, reassuringly, smiled as well…

End

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
